SAAT TERAKHIR
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [1SHOOT] / Siapapun tak akan menyangka bahwa saat itu merupakan saat terakhir kebersamaan mereka. /Mind to RnR?/ Special fanfic for "Cindilta"/ COMPLETE.


**PAIRING : Kuroko Tetsuya x Hyuuga Hinata**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Comfort/Hurt, Angst, Mystery**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Saat Terakhir © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : All standard have applied**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Siapapun tak akan menyangka bahwa saat itu merupakan saat terakhir kebersamaan mereka. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca &amp; Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SAAT TERAKHIR**

_**By **_**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

Kantin ramai seperti biasanya. Kini aku sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temanku dalam satu meja. Berbincang hal yang tak jauh dari kisah romantisme. Saling bertukar cerita mengenai pasangan masing-masing. Namun tidak denganku, meski sebenarnya akupun memiliki seorang kekasih. Aku lebih suka menjadi pendengar yang baik. Memberikan komentar jika memang diperlukan.

"Hinata-_chan_ ..." Suara seseorang menginterupsi. Mereka termasuk aku segera mengalihkan pandangan ke asal suara—dimana sosok lelaki bersurai _baby blue _sedang berjalan kearah kami.

"Tetsuya-_kun_ …" Ujarku menyebutkan nama lelaki itu.

Ia adalah kekasihku—_Kuroko Tetsuya_. Kami berbeda kelas. Aku berada di kelas 2B sedangkan ia berada di kelas 2E. Namun meski begitu kami selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama ketika jam istirahat, kecuali hari ini karena ia mendadak harus mengikuti pertemuan tim basketnya. Membahas dan mempersiapkan pertandingan nasional antar sekolah yang akan diadakan beberapa hari lagi.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti tunggu aku di taman kota." Ujar Tetsuya-_kun_ _to the point_. Berdiri di hadapanku, memfokuskan pandangannya hanya padaku. Tak mempedulikan deheman serta senyuman menggoda yang dilayangkan teman-temanku pada kami.

"Ada apa memangnya?" Tanyaku heran. Tak biasanya ia memintaku menunggu disana.

"Pokoknya datang saja." Tetsuya-_kun_ mencubit sebelah pipiku lembut. "Awas kalau tak datang!" Imbuhnya lagi penuh ancaman meski ekspresi serta nada suaranya terkesan datar. Membelai surai indigoku penuh kasih sayang.

Selalu saja seperti itu. Ia tak akan segan mengumbar perhatiannya melalui berbagai tindakan yang membuatku salah tingkah, jantung berdebar tak menentu, disertai rona merah menghiasi wajahku. Tak mempedulikan orang-orang sekitar yang melemparkan pandangan berbagai arti kearah kami. Uh, jika sudah begini yang bisa aku lakukan hanya menundukkan kepalaku—malu sekaligus menyembunyikan wajahku yang telah memerah bagaikan buah tomat.

"Ba-baiklah." Cicitku tergagap. Namun aku yakin suaraku cukup bisa didengar olehnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke gym. Akashi-_kun_ hanya mengijinkanku pergi sebentar saja tadi." Ujar Tetsuya-_kun_ seraya menjauhkan tangannya dari kepalaku. Sedikit merasa kecewa karena kehilangan kehangatan yang baru saja ia berikan.

"_Ganbatte_, Tetsuya-_kun_!" Ujarku menyemangati. Memandang manik _soft blue_nya sembari tersenyum.

Ia mengangguk. "Sampai bertemu nanti, Hinata-_chan_." Berjalan pergi meninggalkanku sendirian. Bersiap menghadapi godaan-godaan yang dilancarkan teman-temanku. Dan seperti biasa, aku hanya akan menanggapinya dengan senyuman tanpa berniat membalas mereka dengan ucapan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saat Terakhir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hampir satu setengah jam aku menunggu kedatangan Tetsuya-_kun_ di taman kota. Namun ia masih tak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Pesanku tak dibalas. Telepon pun tak diangkat. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Apa mungkin kegiatan bersama tim basketnya belum usai? Jika memang begitu, setidaknya kan ia bisa membalas pesanku meski singkat. Hingga aku tak akan merasa kesal dan khawatir seperti ini.

Apa sebaiknya aku menyusulnya saja ke sekolah?

Ah, lebih baik begitu.

Baru saja aku akan beranjak dari kursi, namun sepasang tangan putih menahan pundakku agar tetap duduk disana. "Sudah mau pergi ya? Dasar tidak sabaran!" Suara lembut Tetsuya-_kun_ terdengar dari arah belakang.

Mendengus kesal, akupun menggembungkan kedua pipiku. Tak berniat menjawab atau meresponnya. Huh, biar saja! Ini sebagai balasan karena ia telah membuatku khawatir menunggu dengan berbagai asumsi bergelayut di dalam kepalaku.

"Jangan marah!" Tetsuya-_kun_ mengambil tempat duduk di sampingku. Menggenggam sebelah tanganku, meremasnya lembut. Memandang wajahku penuh perhatian. "Kalau kau marah, kecantikanmu jadi makin bertambah." Ujarnya lagi.

Huh, apa-apaan ucapannya itu? Apa ia sedang mencoba menggombal agar aku tak marah lagi begitu? Maaf saja! Aku tak akan termakan ucapanmu, meski reaksi alami wajahku muncul tanpa bisa diajak kompromi. Merona merah ketika aku merasa malu.

"Ja-jangan menggombaliku, Tetsuya-_kun_! Yang aku butuhkan penjelasanmu." Membalik tubuhku agar membelakanginya.

**GREPP**

Kehangatan menjalari punggungku. Tetsuya-_kun_ memelukku dari belakang. Menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leherku seraya berbisik lembut, "Maaf. Tadi Akashi-_kun_ memberikan kami latihan tak terduga dan tak mengijinkan kami menyentuh ponsel selama latihan. Maaf sudah membuatmu lama menunggu."

Entah mengapa setelah mendengar penjelasannya aku merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa. Rasa kesal, marah, dan kekhawatiranku menghilang seketika. Pelukkan serta aroma vanila yang menguar dari tubuhnya sangat menenangkan. Manis seperti wajahnya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti." Aku menggenggam tangan Tetsuya-_kun_. Menikmati kehangatan yang ia berikan.

"Terimakasih." Bisiknya. Mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di pipi kananku. Menambah rona merah yang sejak tadi telah bersarang disana. "Ayo pergi!" Melepas pelukkan kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Menggenggam tanganku.

"Kemana?" Tanyaku. Membalas genggaman tangannya.

"Ikut saja dan jangan banyak bertanya lagi!" Tetsuya-_kun_ tersenyum lembut. Menarik tanganku agar mengikuti langkahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saat Terakhir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seharian ini kami menghabiskan waktu mengunjungi berbagai tempat. Melakukan berbagai hal yang sebelumnya tak pernah dilakukan, karena kesibukkan Tetsuya-_kun_ dalam klub basket banyak menyita waktunya. Tempat pertama yang kami kunjungi adalah taman hiburan, berlanjut ke toko buku, _game center_, kafe, dan tempat terakhir yang dikunjungi adalah kuil.

Kami memejamkan mata. Menyimpan kedua tangan di depan dada. Berdoa dengan khusyuk. Meminta pada Tuhan agar kebersamaan dan kebahagiaan ini terus berlanjut hingga maut memisahkan. Itu adalah doaku. Sedangkan doa yang Tetsuya-_kun _minta, hanya ia dan Tuhanlah yang mengetahuinya.

"Apa yang kau minta?" Suara Tetsuya-_kun_ memecah keheningan diantara kami. Ternyata ia telah selesai berdoa lebih cepat dariku. Memandangi wajahku penuh perhatian seperti biasanya.

"_Hi-mit-su._" Ujarku tersenyum riang. Melangkah pergi meninggalkannya sendirian disana.

"Hinata-_chan_ …" Panggilan Tetsuya-_kun_ menghentikan langkahku. Menolehkan kepala kearahnya. Ia masih berdiri di tempatnya tanpa melihat ke belakang. Hanya memfokuskan pandangan ke depan.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi heran. Tak berniat bersuara. Menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya.

"Terimakasih, karena kau telah bersedia masuk ke dalam kehidupanku." Nada suaranya berbeda. Terdengar parau dan sendu. Aku melangkah perlahan menghampirinya. Perasaan tak nyaman mulai menyelimuti hatiku. Ada apa ini?

"Terimakasih, karena kau telah menemani serta menghiasi hari-hariku selama ini." Ia terus berkata hal yang aneh. Membuatku semakin khawatir dan takut. Karena seharian ini ia bersikap dan selalu berkata tak biasa. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?

"Te-tetsuya _kun_ …" Suaraku bergetar menahan tangis yang entah mengapa ingin segera menerobos keluar dari kelopak mataku.

"Dan terimakasih…" Ia pada akhirnya membalik tubuhnya menghadapku. Menyunggingkan senyum lembut yang selalu membuat hatiku hangat dan tenang. "Karena kau telah bersedia mencintai lelaki sepertiku."

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes**

Air mataku mengalir tanpa bisa tertahankan lagi. Berlari kearahnya kemudian memeluk tubuhnya erat seakan tak ingin dilepaskan. Menangis terisak diatas dadanya. "Be-berhentilah bersikap dan bicara yang aneh-aneh, Tetsuya-_kun_. Ka-kau membuatku takut. Sungguh!" Ujarku di tengah isak tangis.

"Maaf. Kumohon jangan menangis, Hinata-_chan_!" Ujar Tetsuya-_kun_ lirih. Membalas pelukkanku lebih erat. Mencium kepalaku lembut.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku ingin kebahagiaan dan kebersamaan ini terus berlanjut hingga maut yang memisahkan kita. Itulah yang aku minta pada Tuhan tadi." Celotehku. Berbicara tak tentu arah. Pikiran serta perasaanku kacau seketika. Tak tentu penyebabnya.

Tanpa kusadari Tetsuya-_kun_ mengumbar senyum miris yang begitu menyakitkan. Mengusap punggungku pelan. Menyalurkan ketenangan. "Hm. Akupun berdoa seperti itu tadi."

"Be-benarkah?" Tanyaku ragu.

Ia mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya-_kun_." Ungkapku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tak ada kegugupan atau rasa malu yang biasa menyergapku.

**CUPP**

Sebuah kehangatan menyentuh dahiku. Tetsuya-_kun_ memberikan sebuah ciuman dalam waktu cukup lama disana. "Akupun sangat mencintaimu, Hinata-_chan_. Selalu dan selamanya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saat Terakhir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 08:00 pm.

Menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Tetsuya-_kun_ memang tak pernah terasa lama. Andai saja kami bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak seperti ini. Pasti akan menyenangkan sekali. Namun aku tak boleh bersikap egois. Ia sedang sibuk untuk mempersiapkan pertandingan, seharusnya aku memberikan ia dukungan dan semangat.

Ya, aku tak boleh berpikiran begitu lagi. Seharusnya aku bersyukur karena di tengah kesibukannya, Tetsuya-_kun_ masih menyempatkan waktunya untukku. Masih memperhatikanku tanpa ada yang berkurang sedikitpun. Ia tetaplah Kuroko Tetsuya—kekasihku—tak akan pernah berubah.

**Tap**

Kami menghentikan langkah di depan sebuah bangunan bergaya minimalis. Rumahku. Ah, sungguh tak terasa perjalanan kami telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Menghela nafas berat membuang rasa kecewa karena sebentar lagi kebersamaan kami akan segera berakhir. "Terimakasih atas semuanya. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan, Tetsuya-_kun_." Menyunggingkan senyum tulus dari dasar hatiku yang terdalam hanya untuknya.

Iapun tersenyum. Membelai wajahku lembut, "Syukurlah kalau kau merasa senang, Hinata-_chan_."

"Tentu sa—eh?" Mataku sedikit menyipit menangkap sesuatu yang bergelantung di samping wajahku. Sebuah kalung perak berbentuk hati yang begitu indah dan cantik.

"Untukmu." Ujar Tetsuya-_kun_ masih tersenyum. Menyodorkan kalung yang ada di dalam genggaman tangannya kearahku. "Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata-_chan_!" Imbuhnya. Membuat kerutan di dahiku. Bingung.

Menepuk dahiku pelan setelah ingat bahwa hari ini memang hari ulang tahunku. Ah, aku kembali melupakan hari kelahiranku sendiri. Payah.

"Te-terimakasih banyak, Tetsuya-_kun_. Kau selalu ingat ulang tahunku, sedangkan aku sendiri malah lupa." Sedikit tersenyum menyadari kebodohanku.

"Tentu saja aku selalu mengingatnya." Tanpa permisi Tetsuya-_kun_ membalik tubuhku. Menyampirkan rambut panjangku kesamping kemudian memakaikan kalung itu di leherku. "Sangat cantik. Cocok sekali dipakai olehmu." Ujarnya memujiku tanpa ragu.

Uh, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya di hari ini, wajahku memerah karena ucapan dan tindakan Tetsuya-_kun_.

Aku menghadapkan tubuhku padanya. Menggenggam kalung yang kini melingkar di leherku. Berusaha menahan mataku yang mulai terasa perih. "Terimakasih."

"Hinata-_chan_ …" Panggilnya lembut. Mengangkat daguku dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Menatap mataku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Memangkas jarak yang tersisa hingga sebuah kehangatan dan kelembutan menguasai di sekitar bibir kami.

Ia menciumku. Untuk pertama kalinya selama hubungan kami selama ini. Ciuman yang lembut, penuh kasih, dan mesra. Bukan lumatan liar dan panas yang biasa kulihat dalam drama percintaan di televisi. Aroma vanila yang manis bisa kurasakan memenuhi indera penciumanku. Memabukkan. Membuatku melayang. Bahkan debaran jantungku berpacu sangat cepat disertai semburat merah yang telah memenuhi seluruh wajahku.

"Masuklah!" Ujar Tetsuya-_kun_ setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Tersenyum tipis melihat kegugupan yang merajaiku.

"Ba-baiklah. Sa-sampai jumpa besok!" Berlari masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa menoleh kearahnya lagi. Sangat malu. Tak kuasa jika harus menatapnya setelah peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saat Terakhir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Senyuman di wajah tampan Tetsuya perlahan menghilang. Tergantikkan oleh ekpresi dan sorot mata menyedihkan yang akan membuat hati orang lain teriris. Memandangi pintu cokelat di hadapannya tanpa berniat mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain.

"Selamat tinggal, Hinata-_chan_!" Ujarnya lirih dan sendu. Menengadahkan kepalanya keatas langit gelap tanpa bintang. Meremas dadanya erat membuat kemejanya kusut. "Aku mencintaimu …" Memejamkan mata hingga setetes kristal bening lolos membasahi wajah pucatnya.

Perlahan tubuhnya menghilang bersama sapuan angin malam yang begitu dingin menusuk tulang. Tanpa siapapun yang tahu. Tanpa siapapun yang melihat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saat Terakhir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"TIDAAAKK MUNGKIIIN…!"

Dan teriakkan histeris menyayat hati pun terdengar dari dalam rumah Hinata. Gadis itu seketika tak sadarkan diri setelah mendengar berita mengejutkan dari kedua orangtua serta sahabatnya—Momoi Satsuki, yang telah menunggu kepulangannya disana.

Mereka mengabarkan bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya—kekasihnya, telah mengalami kecelakaan tadi siang. Ia meninggal di tempat kejadian tanpa sempat dilarikan ke rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan pertolongan.

Lantas siapakah lelaki yang seharian tadi menghabiskan waktu bersama Hinata?

Hanya Tuhanlah yang tahu. Yang jelas, lelaki itu telah menepati janji pada gadis tercintanya. Memberikan kenangan terakhir yang indah dan tak akan pernah terlupakan sampai kapanpun. Meski itu merupakan saat terakhir yang mereka lewatkan bersama, karena setelahnya dunia mereka telah berbeda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

**[A/N:]**

**Spesial FF untuk temanku _"Cindilta"_.**

**Semoga kamu suka ceritanya :-)**

**Umumnya untuk kalian yang selalu menunggu karya-karya terbaruku.**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca.**

**Sampai jumpa di fanfictionku yang lainnya :***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
